


Spoken like a poet

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dom Peter Nureyev, Dorks in Love, Gay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Other, Praise Kink, Sub Juno Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: Summary: uhhhhhh sex?





	Spoken like a poet

Peter, by all means, is a predator in his work. 

He does most things for his own gain. That which is because he is an extremely selfish man. Has always been. Will continue to be as well, since its seemed to have aided him so well thus far. 

Which all leads to: even in bed he is not the sort of man to give up something he wants. 

Well, unless it's for Juno. He'd give up anything for Juno. 

Thankfully he doesn't have to, seeing as Juno is not nearly as selfish. He wants to please. Seeks that thoroughly. Will do nearly whatever it takes for such a thing to happen. So when Peter's fingers trace towards his waistband, and Juno backs his hips into him, he knows they're both getting exactly what they want. 

He breathes heavy on his neck and grinds into him. “I want you.” 

Juno gasps when Nureyev squeezes him through his underwear. “Little early, don't you think?” He asks, but it's obvious that he doesn't mean it, considering the way he turns around. The way he crosses his wrists behind Peter's neck. The way he brings him back down to kiss him. 

“I disagree.” Peter says. There's a smirk on his mouth, but he can't help it. He's in love with a man with so many  _ tedious _ contradictions. “Time is but an illusion, detective.” he kisses down his neck, to his collarbone. His hands feel up his body. The feeling of Juno squirming under him is enchanting. He shifts his weight to his knees and looks down at Juno. Pierced nipples perked and delicate.  Skin flush with heat and want. Juno lazily looking back up at him with his one eye. Scars adorning his body like lace. When he comes back down he wraps his fingers around Juno's wrists, and pins him to the bed. 

For a few seconds, it's just that. Juno looking vulnerable beneath him, and Peter holding him down like a spider with its next meal. Peter leans down to kiss him. Deep and slow, because they have all the time in the world. Juno's legs open, and Peter grinds against him. His hot skin against Peter's. Juno's own hips roll up to meet him, and he pants when he pulls away.  Peter's kissing down his neck now. “I want you.” Peter says again, his breath sticky and hot under Juno's ear. 

He shivers beautifully. 

“You have me.” he breathes, rolling his hips up again, like a wave crashing against a shore. “I'm not going nowhere.”

He presses Juno's wrists above his head, and kisses his lips. “Don't let your hands go anywhere either, love. Be a good girl for me now.” He squirms at the pet name. 

“Yeah, whatever you say.” then he continues kissing down, skimming his hands over his pierced nipples, pinching them. Juno's body arches towards the touch. He massages his hands into Juno's thighs. Such nice thighs as well. They're scarred like webbing. Scars from years and years ago, that Juno has probably forgotten the story to. There are scars that we're from last year, and years before that, horizontal, straight little lines, going down his legs, up his arms, onto his stomach. Scars that he's told Peter the stories to during long nights where neither of them can sleep. Scars that Peter has kissed a million times, and will kiss again and again, for as long as Juno will let him. 

Peter runs his hands over every inch of him. Touches him from the soft swell of his belly, to his neck, to the arch in his back. He leaves hickeys everywhere. Juno knows to cover it up, and will with a turtleneck, probably. If not, there's always make-up. And if he doesn't, well, people will know he belongs to someone. 

Juno let's out a shaky breath when Peter pushes his teeth into Juno’s skin, about an inch away from his necks’ pulse point. 

“Nureyev.” he groans, as he starts kissing down his chest, sucking at his nipples. He rolls one around between his fingers, careful not to catch on the metal bar, and moves his tongue on the other. Juno’s leg comes to wrap around his waist as he keeps drawing soft, pretty little noises from him. 

He raises his leg between Peter's and his cock rubs deliciously against his thigh. He groans low in his throat, and grinds his cock against Juno’s leg like a needy dog. Juno let out a soft, aroused laugh. “It looks like we've  _ both _ had too much of your stupid foreplay.” 

Peter bites at his neck, and runs his fingers across his chest. Loving the feeling of Juno’s hard nipples against his palm. “I've always liked getting you all riled up, darling.” he says against his neck. “I love seeing how desperate you can get, without anything more than a few touches. I love being able to take you apart without actually  _ fucking you senseless  _ quite yet _. _ ”

He feels a shiver run through his lover's body from underneath him. “Or you could just fuck me without all that hassle.”

He kisses down again, ignoring him. He can tell by the rise of Juno’s chest, that he thinks Peter's going to play with his nipples again. But no, he kisses the jut of his hip, leaves hickeys on the inside of his thighs. The leg that was around his waist, is now on Peter's shoulders. 

He licks Juno’s entrance, starts to eat him out deep and thorough. His hands curl in Peter's hair, and he squirms to give him a better angle. Peter takes his hands and presses them above his head again with a stern look in his eyes, just before getting back to work. He pants hard, and arches his back as Peter works his tongue inside of him. “God- fucking-shit.”

He pulls away just for a second to chuckle and say, “Good girl. That's what I like to hear.”

He squeezes the flesh of his ass as he delves back in. Juno’s previously half hard cock goes rock hard. He's practically fucking Juno  with his tongue now, and if he's using Juno’s voice as judgement, he'd say that he's doing quite well. 

Peter finally presses a finger into him, and Juno’s moans trip back. He finds his prostate in record time. And Juno’s body moves on the bed like he can't control the way his hips roll to take his finger deeper. “fuuuuuuuck.” He's breathless. “God, please fuck me.”

He trails the sharp points of his teeth against Juno’s neck. “I prefer Peter, but you may call me whatever you like, darling.”

Juno swallows before scowling his pretty scowl, and saying, “Whatever gets your dick inside me, I guess.”

He squeezes lube into his hand from the bedside table, and presses a second finger into Juno. “Then I suppose you really  _ should  _ say Peter, shouldn't you?” he leans down low, and let's his warm breath impede into Juno’s neck. “It sounds quite, shall we say,  _ hot _ , when you say it, darling.”

“ _ Peter.”  _ He moans. “Peter,  _ Please. _ ” his hips buck up to meet his fingers. “Nureyev, just  _ fuck me _ .”

Seeing Juno like this is magical. Enchanting. His pierced nipples perked with arousal, his cock hard between his thighs. His fingers curling into the sheets to keep them there. Peter licks his lips, like he's going to taste his next meal. It's a little like  that if he's being honest. Like he's been starving, and now he's hungry, desperate,  _ selfish _ . 

Peter hurriedly rolls on a condom. Juno wraps his legs around Peter's hips, and grinds against his hard cock. Painfully hard, really. Then he grabs Juno’s rolling hips to keep him still when he lines himself up. When he starts to enter, he can see the lines of pleasure in his body in the way he tenses up his legs pulling him deeper, ever deeper. His hands still gripping the sheets, knuckles turning a lighter color even with his dark skin. Peter takes his own hands and pins Juno’s forearms to the bed again. He doesn't need to. He knows that Juno is  _ so eager  _ to please him, and he wouldn't move his hands unless told he could. Yet it feels better this way. Trapping. When he's fully inside Juno let's out a low: “ _ ah.” _

His world is dizzy and tipping when he catches Juno’s lips in a heated kiss. He lets his head fall into his shoulder, and he groans. There's no one in the world like Juno Steel. No one else can make him fall on the very ground he stands. No one can break his compartmentalization like this. Peter met his match when he met Juno, and it would make him angry if he didn't think it was so damn attractive _. _

“You gonna move?” Juno asks, strained, lustful, and teasing. “Or are just gonna wait till the sun swallows the planet.” 

Peter laughs softly. “So petulant.” Then he pulls back and rocks forward. Slow and savory. His nails dig into his forearms, and he ducks his head low enough to suck at his nipples again.

Then he fucks Juno the way he wants to. Hard and fast. He's the kind of man not to deny himself what he wants, and what he wants is to see Juno’s mouth open, and open his legs wider, so that he can push himself up hard to meet him. “Don't stop.” He pants, throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Please just  _ don't stop. _ ”

Peter takes one of Juno’s hands and unsteadily puts it on himself. Juno immediately takes the chance to run his nails down Peter's back, between his shoulder blades. His ankles lock tight around his hips, and he's crying out his name like it's the only thing that means anything.

“Peter, Peter,  _ Peter. _ ”

He grips Juno tight, and their hot, sweaty skin sticks to one another. Juno’s shuddering and stuttering out soft little moans. Peter isn't even sure what's coming out of his own mouth. He knows that some of it is in a bunch of different languages. Some are “good girl.”, and Juno’s name. Some are declarations of love. 

He's getting close. He knows that Juno can feel the stutter in his rhythm, and his breathing going up an octave. All before he sinks his teeth into Juno’s shoulder hard and comes. He can feel it everywhere. In his hair, in the tips of his fingers, in the high noise he makes in his throat as he holds Juno tight to him, and his dick jerks inside him. 

He's breathing harsh and unsteady before he wraps a lazy hand around Juno’s cock. It only takes a few strokes before he comes, and then he's stroking him more for good measure, drawing it out, until he knows it would make him oversensitized. He collapses next to Juno in the bed, and brings an arm up to cuddle Juno close. Juno’s prickly stubble rubs against his chest, and Peter plays with his hair. Juno giggles, the darling and tucks himself closer. 

“You're happy?” Peter says. 

“Yeah.” He breathes. “I guess I am.”

Nureyev traces shapes into the small of Juno’s back. For a while they just share the afterglow of amazing morning sex. Share one another's company. 

The Peter changes their position, moves them so that they're both on their sides. Turn toward each other. He presses his forehead to Juno’s. He closes his eye and lets out a small, soft little laugh. “Sap.”

“I love you.” He opens his eye and Peter's lost in it for a second. 

“I love you too.” he whispers. A tiny secret. One that means the world. Peter goes in for another kiss, but Juno pinches his nose. “Now go brush your teeth.”

Peter laughs. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”


End file.
